BTR and a baby
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Logan Mitchell goes and sees Camille, but he is shocked to find a baby that Camile left him at his doorstep that day. Six months later will Lavania recognize her real mommy and will Logan give her a second chance at becoming a family for Lavania sake. I do not own Big time rush
1. Who is that?

**What Is This?**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were enjoying a relaxing day in the crib.

"I want a rematch" Carlos says after James beat him at dome hockey

"No way I would win again" James says as he heads to his and Carlos room

"Those two are unpredictable sometimes" Kendall says with a chuckle as he gets ready to head out and meet Jo for their date

"Tell me about it" Logan says as he sits down and waits for Camille

Logan waited and waited for Camille, but she never came so he was going to see what was keeping her, and he was in for a surprise when he opened the door.

"Oh hello little one" he says when he sees a basket with a baby girl who had a pretty headband on her head

The baby girl let out a cry

"Come here and we'll see who your mommy was" he says bringing her in the apartment

Logan heats her up a bottle while he tried to keep her calm.

"Okay sweetheart it's coming" he says as he tested it on his wrist to see if it was the right temperature

Logan gives the baby the bottle as he reads the note that was in her basket, and was blown away by what the note said

"It seems I am your daddy princess" he says to the baby girl who was having her bottle happily

He could see that she had his cute dimples, brown eyes, and his cute nose. The baby girl had Camille hair and smile.

"I'm going to call you Lavinia Emily Mitchell" he tells the baby

"Hey Logan you wanna come to the pool with us?" James asks him

"Where did the baby come from?" Carlos asks Logan

"She was left at the doorstep and she's mine" Logan says as he rocks Lavinia in his arms

"Ah she a cutie pie" James says admiring the baby

"I know" Logan says giving Lavinia his finger to hold as she goes to sleep in his arms

Logan decides to bring Lavinia down to the pool with him

"Logan how will this work with the baby?" James asks him

"I'm just going have to bring her with me that's the end of it" Logan says as he boards the elevator with the baby

"Did Camille know she was pregnant at all?" Carlos asks as they head for the pool

"No she didn't she just dropped the baby off and went back to Connecticut" Logan says as he sits in the cabana with his little girl who was sleeping at the moment

After fifteen minutes Lavinia woke up

"I think you need a change sweetie" he says laying her down to change her

Lavinia didn't like the air on her bottom at all

"Daddy will be fast he promises" he says as he quickly changes her

After Logan changed the baby he decided to take her to get a crib changing table, and anything he needs to care for her

(Two hours later)

"Come on sugar we got to get your somewhat of a nursery together before bed" he says pushing her in a stroller that he picked out back up to 2J

Logan left Lavinia in her stroller as he put the bed crib on his bed and assembled the changing table

""Okay Lavinia I get the message" he says going over and getting her out of the stroller to hold her and to see what her problem was

"I think it's snack time little one" he says going to the kitchen to make her bottle

Lavinia took her bottle happily as she looked at her daddy

"After I feed you I'll change you and put you to bed for the night" he says as he burps her

(Kendall's & Logan's room)

"Okay precious time to get you ready for bed and we'll rock" he says as changes her into her sleeper

Logan worked quickly to change her, and got her ready for bed

"There we go all comfy cozy" he says as he heads to the rocking chair to rock her to sleep

Lavinia was asleep within minutes

"Night sweetie" he says climbing into bed and putting her in her crib for the night

As Logan watches Lavinia sleep he started to think how drastically his life was going to change for this little girl

"Don't worry princess I'm right here" he says giving her his finger to hold as she slept peacefully

(Two hours later)

"Loges what is that?" Kendall asks as he was awaken by the cries

"It's my daughter Kendall and I'm sorry that she woke you up to let me know that she was hungry" Logan snapped at him

Kendall knew not to bother with Logan

"Okay little one before I feed you I'll change you" Logan says taking her to the changing table to change her

Lavinia was only wet, so Logan was quick to change her before taking her to the kitchen for her meal

"Okay sweetie here we go" he says feeding Lavinia her bottle

Logan walked the apartment with her as she ate her late night meal

"Good girl" he says putting the bottle down to burp her

Lavinia let out a good burp and a little spit up before snuggling back into Logan's arms

"Now to change you again cause I think you have a present for daddy princess" he says taking her back to his room to change her

He was right Lavinia had a messy diaper and she wasn't happy about it at all

"There we go now to rock you back to dreamland" he says taking her back to the rocking chair to rock her back to sleep

Lavinia was fast asleep when Logan started to rock her

(Next day)

"Logan must have had a rough night with the baby" Kendall says getting out of bed to get ready for the day

Soon Lavinia woke up from her slumber

"Oh sweetie daddy is tired" Logan says waking up cause he just got done feeding her two hours ago

**Should I go on?**


	2. Six months later

**Six Months Later**

It's been six months since Lavinia came into Logan's life and he wouldn't trade it for anything

"Hey baby girl are you playing?" He asks her

"Ya" she says happily as she continues to play in her play pen that was more safer for her

"Okay I'll let you be" he says going into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat

The guys, mama knight have been really supportive with Lavinia staying in the apartment. Kendall didn't mind having baby supplies in the room him and Logan shared. Plus the guys didn't mind the stroller that was by the door

"Are you hungry too?" He asks her when he saw her stand up in her play pen

She looks at him with her big brown eyes

"I'll get you some baby food and feed you" he tells her.

Once he had his food and her food he went to where she was to feed her

"Okay sweetie open up" he says as he gets some food on the spoon

Lavinia opens up and accepts the bite

"Hey Loges Gustavo wants to see us" Kendall says coming into the apartment

"We'll be right there let me get me and Lavinia fed first" Logan says as he continues to feed his daughter and himself

"I'll grab the diaper bag and her munchies" Kendall tells him

"Daddy was able to feed both himself and you without any problems" Logan says as he cleans up the mess

Before they headed out Logan changed Lavinia

"In the stroller you go princess" he says putting her in her stroller

Once Lavinia was in her stroller she started playing with her toys that Logan had for her.

"Off to Rocque records" Kendall says

"Yup" Logan says as he pushes Lavinia in her stroller

(Lobby)

"Oh my God it's Camille" Logan says when he sees his former girlfriend

"We'll go around back" Kendall says to Logan

Lavinia didn't know what was going on at the time

Kendall and Logan walked Lavinia to the studio

"She is having fun" Kendall says looking down at the happy baby

"Yeah she is" Logan saw Lavinia playing with her toys

(Rocque records)

"Dogs Griffin wants you to go on tour" Gustavo says

"Wait we can't go on tour" Logan says as he locks the brakes of the stroller

"Why not" Gustavo says raising his voice

"Cause Lavinia is still a baby yet and I don't want anything to happen to her" Logan says getting the baby girl out of her stroller and holding her close to him

"Well you have no choice you guys are going on tour and you will have to bring the baby with you" Gustavo says to him

"Since I'm her mother/father the answer is no" Logan says leaving with Lavinia

(2J)

"Okay sweetie we're home where we're safe and sound" he says putting her in her play pen to play with her toys

Lavinia played happily while her mommy/daddy stood by her

"I'm not going anywhere" he says when the guys come into the apartment

"Loges are you okay?" James asks him

"Yeah I'm okay" Logan says when Lavinia climbs into her daddy's lap cause she was starting to get sleepy

"What are you going to do about Lavinia?" Carlos asks him

"Cause we are going on tour no matter what" Kendall says sitting down next to Logan

"Stay home cause Lavinia is my responsibility not anyone else's" Logan says as he gets ready to cry

"Oh Loges" Kendall says as he hugs his friend

Logan lets it all go on Kendall

"James it's best that you put Lavinia in her crib for her nap" Kendall tells him

"Come here pretty here and me and you can take a nap together" James says as he carries the baby to his room

Lavinia loves to cuddle with Uncle James

"I'll put pillows around her" Carlos says following James to his room

"Logan we will just tell Griffin that it's not a good time to go on tour right now cause of Lavinia" Kendall says to him

"She is so little and could get into a lot of trouble behind our backs. Plus she is getting ready to crawl. I don't want her to sneak off when we ain't looking" Logan says to him

"I know and the only way we can protect her is to keep her here in the crib" Kendall says hugging Logan tight

"Since I am her mom/dad I want to keep her safe" Logan says looking at the pictures that he had in his wallet of him and Lavinia when there was a knock at the door

Kendall gets ups to answer it

"Hey" Jo says coming in

"Hey" Kendall says kissing her

"Hey Logan where's Lavinia?" she asks him

"James put her down for her nap" Logan says wiping the tears away from his eyes

"What's wrong?" she asks him

"Gustavo wants us to go on tour" Kendall tells her

"What right now he can't do that" she says angrily

"Why?" he asks her

"Cause I'm pregnant" she tells him

Kendall passes out at that news

"Oh Logan, Camille is back" Jo tells him

"I don't wanna see her after what she did to me and Lavinia" Logan says going to check on his daughter

"Do you blame him?" Kendall asks Jo

"No I don't Camille been out of Lavinia life for six months, and she has the nerve to show up now" Jo says when Logan comes out with Lavinia who was very fussy

"It's okay sweet girl" Logan says as he comforts his daughter

Logan goes into the kitchen and makes Lavinia a warm bottle cause that's the only way she will settle down on her own

"There we go sweet girl" he says giving it to her

Lavinia takes her bottle as she snuggles close to her

"Go to sleep sweet angel" he says kissing the top of her head

Lavinia starts closing her eyes and goes to sleep right on her daddy

"Come on sweet girl" he says taking her to her crib

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Camille talks to Logan**


	3. Camille talks to Logan

**Camille talks to Logan**

"Buddy why don't you go talk to Camille and ask why she left for" Kendall tells Logan

"No I'm going to have her come here and tell me why she left Lavinia with me and totally abandoning her" Logan says as he plays with the baby

"Loges are you up for taking Lavinia down to the pool?" Carlos asks him

"Yeah" Logan says getting up with Lavinia

Logan got her a cute little two piece to wear when he took her to the pool

"Ah Loges she looks adorable" James says when he sees her in her swim suit

"I know doesn't she I got her a floatie to sit in while she is in the pool" Logan says as he gets out her floatie to blow-up

As Logan blew-up Lavinia floatie the guys watched as she played with her toys

"Okay sweetie daddy has your floatie blown-up, so we are off to the pool" Logan says picking Lavinia up off the floor

(Pool)

"Okay Lavinia in the pool we go princess" Logan says putting the baby in her floatie

Lavinia loves the water

"Hey Camille" Jo says to her friend

"Hey" Camille says to Jo

"Why don't you go talk to Logan and explain to him why you left him the way you did" Jo tells her

"I'd rather wait cause I can tell that the two of them are having too much fun in the water" Camille says going back up to her apartment to wait

"It looks like we are coming here more often" Carlos says as they get out of the pool

"Yeah I can say Lavinia first trip to the pool was one to remember" Logan says as he puts a towel around her, so she doesn't get chilled

(Later)

"All that pool fun tuckered her out" Logan says coming from her nursery

"Hello Logan" Camille says to him

"Camille what are you doing here?" He asks her as he goes into the kitchen to fix Lavinia her bottle for when she wakes up from her slumber

"I came to talk to you and maybe give me another chance to be in Lavinia life?" She asks him

"You think after six months I'm going to let you be a part of Lavinia life after you left her on our doorstep six months ago. No I won't me and Lavinia are doing just fine without you Camille, and that's the way I want it to be so I would like you to leave" he tells her

"I'll be back Logan Mitchell" she says storming out of the apartment

Camille slander the door on her way out causing Lavinia to wake up from her slumber

"Coming princess" he says going to tend to her

(That night bath time)

"Lavinia do you think I should mommy another chance?" He asks her as he gives her bath that night in the bath tub

She looks up at him with her dark chocolate eyes

"Are we doing okay without her?" He asks as he washes her brown locks

She shakes her little head no

"Okay after I give you your bath I'll go talk to her, and maybe we can make things work for your sake princess" he says as he plays with her

After, Logan finished getting Lavinia ready for bed. He took her down to Camille's apartment, so she could see her

"Logan what a pleasant surprise" she says when she opens the door to find him standing there with Lavinia

"Camille I'm going to let you explain why you left by the door to my apartment" he says coming in with the baby that he had in his arms

"Okay it was a typical day you and the guys were at the studio, and I was hanging out with Jo by the pool when I got hit by this strong cramp, and I passed it off as nothing serious. Then as evening approached the cramps got worst, so my dad took me to the hospital, and there I found out I was pregnant and I was in labor. This little hider was brought into the world a couple of minutes later. My dad told me I had leave her with her father who I knew was you and he will take me back to Connecticut away from here, so that's how little Lavinia ended up at your doorstep" Camille says looking at her daughter

Logan was speechless at what she said

"Are you mad Logie?" She asks him

"No I'm not mad I just wished you would went to the doctor when you weren't feeling well is all" he says hugging her tight

"I really want to be a part of our little girl life" she says as she looks at Lavinia

"I want you in her life too, but can we work up to it?" He asks her

"Sure" Camille says as they kiss

"It's getting close to one's bedtime" he says looking down at Lavinia who started to fall asleep in his arms

"I think so too" Camille says as she strokes Lavinia foot

"Say night-night Lavinia" he says as he gets up to leave with the baby

Lavinia snuggles into Logan's neck

"Come on sweet girl" he says leaving with the baby

Lavinia started to doze off as he laid her in her crib

"Night princess" he says kissing her good night

Logan got his shower and got ready for bed before climbing into bed and getting some sleep just in case Lavinia woke up during the night

(Midnight)

"Okay, okay I'm up" he says as gets up and goes over to Lavinia crib

Logan turns on her light, so he could see her

"What's the matter huh did my little princess have a bad dream?" he asks as he picks her up out of the crib

Logan brings her over to the rocking chair to rock

"It's okay sweetie daddy doesn't mind being with you' he says as he starts rocking her

Lavinia wasn't settling down any time soon, so Logan took her to the living room to play with her to see if that settles her down

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan & Camille go out on a real date **


	4. Logan and Camille go out on a date

**Logan and Camille go out on a date**

"Kendall do you mind watch Lavinia for me tonight?" Logan asks him

"Sure I don't mind what are you doing anyway?" Kendall asks him

"Taking Camille out on our first date" Logan says writing down the information for Kendall

"Oh go have fun me and Lavinia will be fine won't we?" Kendall asks the baby

"I'll leave the numbers just in case something happens and you need to get a hold of me in a hurry" Logan tells him

"Yeah if James or Carlos is here they need the phone numbers and everything like that" Kendall tells him

(That evening)

"Come on princess daddy is going to give you your bath a little early cause he is taking mommy out on a date" Logan says taking Lavinia into the bathroom to give her bath

Lavinia loves when daddy gives her a bath. She splashes him she gets to play with her toys while he bathes her. She gets to have a fun time in general

"Okay sweetie daddy is going to put you in your jammies, then daddy will dry off cause you gave him a good shower for his date with mommy. Uncle Kenny will feed you your dinner. Plus you can play with Auntie Katie and Uncle James and Carlos cause they are going to be here too" he says as he continues to dry her off and get her ready for bed

Logan puts Lavinia in her cute footie pajamas and does her hair into a ponytail on top.

"There we go you are already for bed, so all Kendall has to do is tuck you in your crib for the night" Logan says as he brings her out to the others so he can get ready for his big night with Camille

"Take a shower Logan you are drenched" James tells him

"I will if you guys watch her for me" Logan tells the group

James and Carlos immediately begin playing with Lavinia while Logan got ready for his date with Camille

(Later)

"Bye princess be good for daddy okay" he says as he kisses her

(Camille's apartment)

"Camille you ready?" He asks knocking on her door

"Just about" she calls to him

Camille appears five minutes later

"Camille you look absolutely stunning" he tells her

"Thank you Logie" she says as they head to the fancy restaurant for dinner

(Restaurant)

"How's the baby?" She asks him

"She's good always keeping us on our toes that's for sure" he says as he drinks his water

"What was she like after I dropped her off all those months ago?" She asks him

"She was somewhat of an hold baby she always wanted to be held all the time, so I had to hold her 24/7 either in my arms or a sling that way my hands were free to do what I wanted to do. She didn't sleep in a crib until she was three months old until then I had a crib attached to my bed cause she did not want to sleep in the bassinet at all. I put her in there for nap time and that was about it" he says sipping his water

"Now I am regretting giving her up all those months ago" Camille tells him

"From here on out you will be a part of her life. You get to see her walk, comfort her when she is scared, tell her everything is going to be okay, and everything else that I am doing with her now" he tells her

"Plus I want to give this relationship another try" she tells him

"Of course I want to give this relationship another try I even want to get married to you cause I love you and I will always love you Camille" he says looking into her eyes

"I love you too Logie" she tells him

Logan and Camille had a lovely date together until Logan's phone rings

"Hello" he says as he answers it

"Logan you have to come home now cause Lavinia is throwing up nonstop" Kendall tells him

"Okay Kendall I'm on my way" Logan tells him

"Do we have to go back?" She asks him

"I'm afraid so Camille right now our daughter needs us" he tells her

(2j)

"Lavinia it's okay mommy and daddy are on their way home" Kendall tells her

Lavinia was still upset

"Where is everyone?" Logan asks coming into the apartment

"James and Carlos left, my mom and sister left too. Now that you are home bye" Kendall says leaving Logan tend to his daughter

Camille went to Logan's room to seek for some pajamas for Lavinia to wear to bed. While Logan got started on the laundry and cleaning the high chair, bouncer and anything else she threw up on

"Okay sweetie mommy going to get you warm again" Camille says as she puts some new pajamas on Lavinia

Camille puts a bib on her while she got the baby medicine that Logan keeps on hand for Lavinia for when she gets sick

"Here baby girl mommy is going to give you some medicine, so you feel better" Camille says as she measures out the medicine for Lavinia

Lavinia fights her with it until Camille gives up and Logan gets her to take it

"Princess do you wanna cuddle with daddy for a little bit?" He asks as she snuggles close to him

Lavinia gets that look on her face that she was going to throw up again

"Hang on sweetie daddy going to get you to the sink in time" he says running to the kitchen with her

Lavinia brings up the medicine

"Okay baby girl it looks like we are going to the hospital to see what is going on with you" he says as he goes to his room and grabs the diaper bag

Where you going Logie?" Camille asks as she finishes up cleaning her bouncer

"To the hospital cause she brought the medicine back up" he says as he puts Lavinia in her carrier

"My poor baby I'm coming to" she says following him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Lavinia **


	5. We see about Lavinia

**We see about Lavinia**

The whole way to the hospital Lavinia cried her little heart out

"It is okay sugar daddy will make it all better" Logan says as he tries to keep her from throwing up more

Camille strokes Lavinia little hand, but Lavinia wasn't letting Camille near her at all

"Lavinia its mommy, and she is trying to make you better like daddy is" he tells the little girl

Lavinia laid her head on daddy's chest

"Daddy knows when you don't feel good, and this is one of the times that you really don't feel good" he says rubbing her back

Logan carries Lavinia into the hospital while Camille registers her

"Logan do you have Lavinia's information?" Camille asks him

"Yes I have it right here in the pocket of the diaper bag and I keep it with us at all times when we go away" he says getting it out for Camille

Camille gives the information booklet to the nurse, so they could get Lavinia registered, so she could be seen by a doctor

"Don't worry princess we will get you checked out very soon I hope" he says as she gets sick once again

"It won't be long" Camille says as she sits down with Logan and Lavinia

"Lavinia Mitchell" the nurse calls from the doorway

"Come on sugar let's see what's causing you to get sick" Logan says as he carries her to where the nurse was

Lavinia had to have her height and weight takes, and her blood pressure as well as how much pain was she in

"I have to say it's between an eight and a nine right now" Logan says as Lavinia still cries her heart out after she got sick again

The nurse prints out a hospital bracelet for Lavinia and takes the little family to a room

"The doctor will be in soon" the nurse says as she leaves

"Will you go to sleep for daddy princess? Are you going to try?" he asks as he lays her down on the hospital bed

Lavinia just cried and cried

"Baby girl daddy knows you are miserable, and he will do anything to make your pain go away" he says as she gets sick again

Camille couldn't stand to hear Lavinia cry, and she couldn't do anything to make Lavinia feel better, so she decided to go back to the Palm woods to wait to hear what was wrong with her

"I guess daddy gets to stay here with you" he says when he sees that Camille up and left

Lavinia ends up falling asleep from crying so much

"Go to sleep sweetie daddy knows you're tired" he says as he lays her down on the bed, so she could sleep a little bit

Logan turns down the lights in the room, so Lavinia could sleep a little better while they wait for the doctor

"Night sweetie daddy will be right here" he says as he lies next to her as she sleeps

Logan ends up falling asleep cause he was also tired from the night in general

(One hour later)

Logan doesn't realize that the doctor came into the room when Lavinia started crying

"Oh hey doc sorry about that" Logan says as he sits up

"That's okay happens all the time" the doctor says as he starts examining little Lavinia

Lavinia ends up throwing up on the doctor

"I apologize for that" Logan says as he picks up Lavinia

"That's okay that happens a lot" the doctor says leaving to put on fresh scrubs

"Oh Lavinia what am I going to do with you" Logan says as he changes the baby

Lavinia just smiles up at him

"I think the nausea spell is over for a while" he says as he changes her diaper

Lavinia had to have her blood drawn which she hated so much she ended up biting the nurse cause she didn't like it

"Lavinia Emily Mitchell what is getting into you tonight" he says scolding her

Lavinia looks at him with her chocolate eyes

"I think you are going through the biting stage a little early earlier than expected" he says giving her paci to suck on for now

Lavinia decided to fall back asleep cause she was sleepy at the moment

(Two hours later)

Logan and Lavinia were sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed when Camille and the guys walked in

"Ah this is too adorable" Camille says when she sees Lavinia with her finger wrapped around Logan's finger

"I wonder what is wrong with Lavinia?" Kendall asks as he comes in with Jo

"I hope they figure it out soon cause I miss having my Logie and my sugar plum in the apartment" Camille says as she sits next to the hospital bed

"I have the results of Lavinia Mitchell bloodwork" the doctor says coming into the room

"What's wrong with my baby doc?" Camille asks the doctor

"She has a really bad stomach virus, and she will have to be admitted cause she is also dehydrated" the doctor tells Camille

"My poor baby" Camille says looking at Lavinia who was still sleeping next to Logan

(Later)

Camille covers both the father and daughter up as she goes down and gets some breakfast

"Hey Jo how's the baby?" Camille asks her friend

"The baby is good and next appointment we get to find out the gender" Jo says happily

"What are you hoping for?" Camille asks them

"I want a boy to play hockey with" Kendall says happily

"I want a little girl" Jo says happily as they leave

Camille sees James and Lucy also come from the doctor's office

"Don't tell me your pregnant too Lucy?" Camille asks her

"Yes the baby was big enough we could find out the gender, and I'm happy to report me and James are having a little girl" Lucy says happily

"At least Lavinia will have a playmate to play with" Camille says as she heads for the elevator

Lavinia was released a few days later

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Crawling **


End file.
